The Super Climax
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: In the third and final Super story, we follow our heroes as they cope with their now 'normal' lives. Without any people to battle, all they can do now is sit back and relax. Easy enough, right? Wrong. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I really didn't like how I ended the story. But I really hate killing off characters, unless I really don't like them. So, here's the best ending I could think of. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alex's POV

Today was the 1 month anniversary of what people called Blackout Day. Maybe it was because when Kristina finally killed my mother and my brother nearly died being shot at by his father and Rosalina nearly lost all the oxygen in her body, all the power went out for three states. Rosalina was okay, I guess. She absolutely needed an oxygen tank for the time being and was recommended not to fly for a while.

Nat was a mess. He was paralyzed in his right arm and his left leg. Don't ask me how he got so lunch to be only paralyzed there. For the time being, he was forbidden from electrical transportation and control. At least until he could actually recover from his current state of trauma. He was currently using a wheelchair, which was good, I guess.

Cooper was where David was, once we got Kristina to take us there. David was healing. That gas had closed off his lungs so he couldn't breath, but he had a tank thingy, like Rosalina did. Cooper was fine. He was just really traumatized, like Nat was.

Juanita was really happy that nothing had happened to her gold bands, so now she could use them whenever she pleased. Kristina was getting better. Trying to explain to her that she didn't kill my mother was hard. She was already dead, just trying to get back alive. Qaasim was perfect. Nothing had really happened to him.

I getting better. My arm wasn't in a cast anymore, and I wasn't as traumatized as Nat was. me and Nat stayed with Rosalina. They wouldn't really let us stay in the apartment alone, so Mr. Tai took care of us. We weren't going back to school because of people asking about our powers. Kristina's mom was a retired teacher and was now our tutor.

This morning, Rosalina and I were watching the news as they retold what happened last month. We ere eating cereal. What we were eating isn't really important, but still. Rosalina looked at me, and smiled. "I'm so happy we can be normal kids again," she said.

"Technically, we were never normal kids," Nat said, rolling himself over to us. "Remember the Naked Brothers Band?"

"That seems like forever ago," I said, sighing.

"It's only really been a year," Nat said, shrugging his left shoulder. His right arm hung to his side, basically dead weight until they removed it. I mean, he couldn't use it so what was the point.

"Kris told me they're reflecting a president," Rosalina said. "And they wanted you to go to make sure they don't have any super powers."

"I'll have to check my very empty schedule," Nat said. I got up, hugging him.

"I'm so happy we got rid of those idiots," I said. "Cause now I can spend all my time not becoming an idiot."

"Alex, no offense but I think they're gonna use you as a soldier in the future," Rosalina said.

"I'd say no," I said. "I'd rather spend time with my dead beat brother and his grounded girlfriend."

"I'm not gonna be grounded forever," she argued. "I'll fly again."

"Stop arguing," Nat said. "The guys, Kris, and Juanita will be here any minute so we need to get ready."

"I hope we can go back to school sometime," Rosalina said.

"Well we might have to for college. Unless you wanna do online schooling." I said. There was a fury of wind as our friends appeared, all of them looking anxious.

"Hey guys," Nat said.

"Mind ever using the door?" Rosalina asked.

"We did," Kristina said. "Just didn't open it."

"Guys, you'll never believe how messed up your parents were." Juanita said, grabbing my laptop. "Look. Those heroes we thought were are friends aren't real."

She turned the screen towards us, showing us something that said The New Heroes: Book Series. "They took characters from a book," Qaasim said. "Not even I saw that coming."

"It's a good thing Pinhead and Dad are in solitary confinement," I said.

"Why couldn't we just kill him?" Nat asked. "I would quite like being the oldest living Wolff plus I can't stand him."

"Nat, he's still your dad," David said.

"Well he's not my dad if I'm not his son," Nat said. "You guys really don't know what he told me?"

"You never told anyone but Rosalina," I said.

"Well," Nat said.

 _*flashback*_

 _"Boo," Nat said, turning back from electricity in front of Dr. Doom. "I don't even understand why would you even want to be evil? So shy don't you explain it to us before we finish you off."_

 _"You've never been good at anything, Nat." Dr. Doom said. "You couldn't find it in your heart to kill me."_

 _"You don't know that," Nat stated. Even though he was absolutely terrfiied, but stood as tall and confident as he could._

 _"But I do," Dr. Doom said. "I know everything about you."_

 _"So then why would you trade being a good father to being a bad guy?" Nat asked. "You didn't love us? We're we not good enough for you?"_

 _"You were never good enough. I don't know how anyone can tolerate you." Dr. Doom said. "You and Alex were always such disappointments. Couldn't even kill Pinfield. You're just distractions. You have such a gift but waste you time trying to stop us. If only your brain could understand that Doom is the future."_

 _*end flashback*_

"Well that depressing," Juanita said. "That makes me glad to be an orphan."

"Yea," Nat said. "Hated that little battle."

"Okay, so Rosalina's grounded, Nat's immobile, and David is learning to breath again. So what do we do in the mean time?" Kristina asked.

"I mean, besides school which doesn't even start for another month, we could do bad disguises and hang out around the school we don't go to," Nat said.

"I haven't been normal since I was like five," I said. "This is going to be really hard."

"Technically, you aren't normal," Mr. Tai said, walking in from the kitchen. "You've all still got your superpowers."

"Dad is right," Rosalina said. "Even though the three of us aren't allowed to use them, we can still have fun."

"And I am gonna take Alex to the skatepark so I can beat him again," Juanita said.

"And I'm gonna go spy on some people and mess with their minds for a while," David said.

"Like a prank?" Qaasim asked. "Cause mind messing could use some sound manipulating." They high fixed, laughing.

"I need to take Nat to the doctor," Rosalina said. "We need to talk about getting rid of the dead weight."

"I guess I'll come with," Kristina said. "Later Mr. Tai."

We all said our goodbyes. David and Qaasim were the first to leave. David shrunk Qaasim, then they teleported out. Alex and Juanita grabbed their gear, and decided to walk to the skateboard. As for Nat, Rosalina, and Kristina, they moved slowly to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this ending is better than the original. So, let me know what you think about this. I'm also thinking that I'm just going to have a little story about what they do with their lives now. I can release the title later on when I put up Epilogue 2, which will be either a second part to this or an author's note.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really want you guys to understand that this story is just a fill in. You don't have to read it. I know the plot line for the trilogy is awful but I like it. Thank you for your support, I love hearing positive things you need to say.**

 **Now, the next** **chapter of my climax story:**

* * *

Alex had his hair hidden beneath a doerag, his eyes behind sunglasses. Juanita didn't need to worry since her identity wasn't exposed. "So do you remember what you do if you get recognized?" Juanita asked.

"Erase the thought from their head?" Alex asked.

"No," Juanita said. "Deny deny deny."

"Got it," Alex said as they entered the park.

.

Sitting in the waiting room was boring for Kristina. At least until Rosalina tapped her shoulder. "Kris, I didn't tell Nat this, but it's not a checkup." Rosalina whispered. "We're actually here because they wanted to take off his leg today."

"And how long do you think he's not gonna know?" Kristina whispered back. "He's probably listening to us right now."

"No," Rosalina said. "He's distracted right now."

"How can you tell?"

"He gets really nervous at the doctors office that he tries to eavesdrop on anything they're saying about him."

Nat's head turned to the girls, a look of confusion on his face. "About who?" he asked. A nurse walked out from a closed door, smiling at them. She called for Nat, and the three of them went in for him. She knew she was gonna die.

.

Qaasim and David were sitting in an air vent, looking down into a pink, girlie room. "Dude, this is Jenna M.'s house, we cannot do this," Qaasim warned.

"She's not even here," David said. "And you know that I've had a crush on her for the longest. And now I can't even see her at school because we don't go to school."

"So your plan is to break into her room and do what?" David shrugged.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," David said. "I'm hoping she might walk in, freak out a bit, then start asking about my super powers." Qaasim shook his head. "Just tell me if it's gonna end badly."

"All I can say is you should use the front door."

"I don't know which apartment is hers," David argued. "I'm going in."

David jumped down, growing to normal size to land on his feet. He smiled to himself, then went over to the window, climbing out. "Better idea, Davie," Qaasim called. David gave him a thumbs up, then sat on the steps of the fire escape. After a few long minutes, he heard the window behind him open. He looked at the puzzled face of Jenna, her long, red hair braided messily.

"David?" she asked.

"Hi," he answered, smiling shyly.

"What're you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged, turning to face the streets.

"I got bored," he said. "They don't really let me do much."

"Oh yea, that," she said. "I can't believe you've been a superhero the whole time."

"Technically it started in sixth grade," he said.

"Technically you and your friends have been lying to everyone for nearly three years," she retorted.

"We're kids, we can't handle that type of stress," he responded, making her laugh. "So, even though it's still a while before school starts up, I kinda need to make up a couple of courses from seventh grade before I start eighth grade. Maybe you can help me?" She smiled.

"Sure, I'm heading to the library later," she said.

"Oh, that's another thing," David said. "We're kinda supposed to stay hidden for now. We're only allowed to go to the doctor's and each other's houses."

"So why'd you come here?" she asked.

"Because I don't like rules," David said. Qaasim's appeared in front of him, startling Jenna.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked. Qaasim shrugged, then turned to David.

"Rosalina said," he opened his mouth, relaying the phone conversation using her voice and his.

 _Rosalina: Where are you?_

 _Qaasim: Watching David try to flirt._

 _Rosalina: Well, come to the hospital, and get Alex on your way._

 _Qaasim: Why?_

 _Rosalina: Nat'll get out of surgery any minute and I don't wanna die and he won't kill me if you guys are there._

 _Qaasim: Alright fine._

"So I guess you have to go?" Jenna asked. David nodded.

"But I'll stop by tomorrow." he assured her. "Maybe we can even hang out."

"Are you asking me out?" Jenna asked. David nodded, smiling.

.

Alex and Juanita were sitting at a picnic bench, eating lunch. Alex had spent the past ten minutes looking for Rosalina's voice among the city. Unfortunately, he couldn't find her thoughts anywhere. There were only two reasons why: either she had been kidnapped and held in a blocking room, or she was taking a nap. Hopefully it was the second one. "Dude, you haven't said a word in forever," Juanita said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Alex said quietly.

"Are you trying to pick up someone's thoughts?" Juanita asked quietly, and Alex nodded.

"I'm trying to find Rosalina's thoughts but I can't find anything," Alex whispered.

"What does that mean?" Juanita asked, her eyes beaming with curiosity. Alex smiled, taking her hand.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Alex said.

"Can I bring my milk?" Juanita asked, and Alex nodded. They got up, walking around the skate park until they found an empty area. They sat down on a park bench.

"Okay, so when I hear people's thoughts, it sounds just like how they talk." Alex said. "But when you're sleeping I don't hear anything. And only Nat knows how to clear his mind so I can't listen in. But Rosalina—" Alex let out a scream when her voice suddenly filled his head.

 _Dude what's Nat's blood type?_

He sighed, then stood up. "Juanita, hop on my back," he said, giving her his skateboard. She didn't even question it, she just jumped on. Alex took a quick look around, and then sped off, leaving no trail except a strong wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So recently, I busted my iPad. My keyboard acts up constantly so it takes me forever to write a simple sentence. It pressed extra letters that I didn't type at all. (Example, instead of 'all' it put 'apppp'). So it's gonna take me longer to update, especially since areas of my screen no longer respond to my touch. Should be interesting.**

 **Pray for my iPad (and people who need it too)**

* * *

Alex's POV

It had been two weeks. It was the time of the month when Agent Black would visit. Agent Black was part of the branch of government that worked with the supernatural. She—and a few others—had been assigned to us. She looked like a grown up version of Rosalina, except she was African American. Rosalina did really admire her though.

Speaking of Rosalina, she was designing Nat's metal friends (his prosthetics). Since she didn't design (with the help of Juanita) all the technology we use, we feel she'd be best equipped to make some more. Nat, on the other hand, was upset that he was tricked into surgery. Now, back to Agent Black.

"Next Monday, we'll start putting you back in school," Agent Black began.

"Ew, school," Thomas whined.

"I would actually like to remain out of school," David said.

"According to New York law, you must be in school until you're at least sixteen," Agent Black. "That's is, unless you've completed your four-year high school course early."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Rosalina said. "I love school."

"That's because you're a nerd," Kristina said.

"Thank you," Rosalina said, smiling.

"So anyway," Agent Black said. "We'll begin with Alex and Juanita. They'll be going back to public school on Monday. You'll be joining the fifth grade. Then, after a few weeks, Nat, David, Thomas, Qaasim, and Kristina will also go back to school. They'll be joining eighth grade this year. Then, a week after they join, Rosalina will be joining eleventh grade."

"You're in eleventh grade already?" I asked.

"Yes Alex, I am sixteen," Rosalina answered.

"Why does Alex get to go first?" Nat asked.

"Security at elementary school is extreme," she explained. "It's probably the better than high school, and they have security dogs. It would be safest to start there. And one final thing: the world believes you lost you powers during Nat's power surge. For your safety, we'd like to keep it that way."

So after a long week of actually studying, superpower training (cause obviously we still had our powers), and school supply shopping, Juanita and I stood outside of the doors to Amigos Elementary School. I had been mentally prepared for the agonizing questions I would get. Juanita's identity was still a secret though, which meant that she wouldn't get hassled. I looked at her, a little nervous. "You've got this dude." Juanita said.

Fifth grade is filled with a bunch of people. I honestly haven't been to regular school since January, and now it's mid-September. Some people remembered me, some were new, and some took a while to remember me. There was my old friend, Davis, who was actually David's younger cousin. He didn't know about our superpowers and was slightly mad that Juanita found out before he did.

"Can you still read minds?" Davis asked with intrigue.

Yes. "No," I said. "We lost our power on Blackout Day." He knew a lot of swear words.

Great, I find out my best bud has superpowers and when I finally see him he doesn't. This is just perfect. "Oh, so now your just a normal person?" Davis asked.

"I'm just like you, except I still suck at running," I said, making him laugh.

I missed Alex, but I thought it'd be cool to have a superhero friend. Now I just have an average friend. Nah, I thought he was average before. But he never was, was he?

"When did you get your super powers?" Davis asked.

"Near the end of second grade," I said. "Why?"

"Nothing." Liar. I just wanted to scream it, but there were two problems. (1) He'd know I lied because I read his mind and (2) I might accidentally sonic scream. I just sighed, then went to my seat, which was conviently located right in the front. Oh boy, this was gonna be a long day.

.

 **Nat's POV**

While Alex was at school, probably dying of boredom, I was stuck at Rosalina's house. I know, I love Rosalina and her house. But I wasn't loving how she'd tricked me into going to get my leg and arm amputated. Was not cool at all. And now she got to sit in her workshop/basement building a prosthetic while I watched her. Sound fun? You're right, it isn't. "You can't be mad at me forever," Rosalina said.

"I can too," I said, crossing my arms.

"You're like, thirteen." she said. "You need to start growing up and focusing on your future. I was focusing on it for you, and I still am."

"I am focused on my future," I said. "I'm going to school soon, I've spent the last three years saving the world so I'm owed a bunch, and I'm stuck with you."

"What does that mean?" Rosalina asked, turning around.

"Maybe that if it weren't for you we wouldn't even be in a mess like this," I snapped. "We would still be a band, I wouldn't be on the verge of failing middle school, and my parents wouldn't be dead."

"Then just leave," she said, turning back around. "If I'm such a burden to your life, then I shouldn't even be in it." Dang, I screwed up big time.

"No Rosa—"

She cut me off, saying, "I think it'd be best if we took a break for now."

"A break? That's it then?" I asked.

"No, I just need a break," she said.

"From what?"

"From you!" Rosalina yelled, turning around. "You just yelled at me and now your gonna act innocent and dumb? Like I'm the bad guy? I'm not the bad guy okay? It's not my fault your parents are dead. You don't think I feel guilty? You just love making me feel like everything wrong with the world is my fault. I want a break, so get out."

This time it's my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Kristina's POV

It has been four days. I have been in best friend mode for four days. My Rosalina was sad and depressed, and the best friend (me) was there to consult her. She spent her time either doing mysterious things in her workshop, in her room watching sad/romantic movies and yelling at the tv while eating ice cream (sometimes I'd join her), or crying on my shoulder. Until today, which was when she called Nat into her workshop. Alex and I were eavesdropping.

"Rosalina—" Nat started.

"No, I'm not ready to talk now," Rosalina said. "You're hear so we can test out your prosthetics."

"Does that mean I have to re-learn how to use my right hand again?" Nat asked.

"Probably for writing." she said. "But your music and stuff should be easier due to muscle memory in your brain."

"Why does it look so real?" Nat asked.

"I modeled it after your other arm," she said. "The bone is a carbyne and metal alloy, so it's probably the strongest material ever. Layering the bone is a tough layer of nerve responding metals, then artificial tissue, then finally, a material that resembles skin in every way except not made from cells. I even got the finger and 'skin' texture to match your other arm's, so no one would be able to notice the difference unless you hit them."

"Damn," Nat mumbled. "Why nerve responding?"

"It is impossible for humans to make cells out of nowhere, and all your other nerve cells died after the incident, hence your paralysis." she began explaining. "In order for the arm to receive signals from the brain, you need nerve cells. I cannot make nerve cells so this is a resemblance that should do fine filling in. It also has a little metal in it, to conduct your powers efficiently."

"Thanks," Nat said. "So?"

"I will attach it," Rosalina said quickly. "I don't need you damaging my precious. And I'm almost finished with the leg, just need to fix the joint bending."

"Can I?"

"You will practice your life skills in here everyday until I have given you permission otherwise. Then we'll show Agent Black for her approval."

"Thank you," he said again.

"We should show Alex and Kristina," Rosalina said.

"They know, they're eavesdropping," Nat said.

Alex and I walked in. Rosalina was holding what looked like Nat's actual arm in her hands. "Sorry, we just wanna know what was happening," Alex said.

"Bye," Rosalina and Nat said, shooing us away.

Sadly, Alex and I walked out and went upstairs. I sighed, sitting on the floor in the hall. Alex sat next to me. "They're both so miserable," Alex said. "It's all they think about."

"It's not like their officially broken up," I said reassuringly, even though that was more for me. "It's just a break. Just so they can have some time to think." Alex nodded quietly. "It's not like they'll actually break up. They love each other. You and I both know it. Plus, Rosalina is so sad about this break."

"So's Nat, but he doesn't show it the same way Rosalina does," Alex said.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream," I said.

.

While Alex and I were in line (in disguise of course), I was looking over the menu when I spotted the exact thing I wanted; the cashier. Holy smokes he was hot. He had jet black curls that were shoulder length, icy blue eyes, strong cheek bones but still had amazing looking cheeks. His shirt hugged his muscular body perfectly.

"Welcome to Toppers, may I take your order?" he asked. I stared at him in a daze, unable to speak.

"Sundae please," Alex said, then looked at me. "Kris? Kris?" He nudged my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Hm?" I asked, looking down at Alex.

"Order," Alex said, gesturing to the guy. I looked back at him.

"Uh," I was distracted cause he was so darn cute. I looked at his name tag (which said Julian), then up at the menu, then back at him. Good thing he couldn't see my eyes behind these sunglasses. "Just a scoop of Juli–jubilee."

"Sorry, were sold out," Julian the cashier said.

"And you don't like jubilee," Alex said.

"Be quiet Alex," I hissed.

"Just order something and stop obsessing over how much you think he's cute." I think I'm gonna kill Alex. "Don't hurt me," Alex whispered so quietly that I barely heard. I looked at Alex, and glanced at Julian, who was blushing slightly.

"Vanilla ice cream," I said quietly.

"Twelve dollars and seventeen cents," Julian said. I handed a twenty, feeling blood rush to my cheeks when he took it from my hand and accidentally touched my hand. "You can wait over there for your order." He handed me my receipt and change, and Alex and I moved out of the way.

"Alex Draper Wolff, do you wanna die?" I whispered harshly. "I will turn you into jelly and leave you like that."

"I know what I'm doing Kristina," Alex said. "I can read minds you know."

"What does he think of me?" I asked excitedly. Alex turned away. Julian came over, putting our ice cream down.

"Can I talk to you later?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he slipped a folded paper in my hand. He walked back to the register. I opened the note. There was an address and time, and two haunting words: _Come alone._


	5. Chapter 5

Kristina's POV

"No way are you going," Rosalina shouted.

"I'm going," I said firmly.

"What if he's evil?"

"He's too cute to be evil," I said.

"You can't just meet a stranger at a second location without back up," Rosalina said. "You guys shouldn't have even left. You're only allowed to our houses."

"Rosalina, I'm going to meet him," I said. "I'm not the one who isn't allowed to use my powers."

"Nat, back me up," Rosalina said, looking at Nat.

"Me?" Nat asked, and she nodded. "Kristina it's dangerous."

"You're just saying that because you do whatever she says," I said, crossing my arms.

"I do not," Nat said. "As your team leader I say you shouldn't and will not go."

"Take a look around, there is no team," I said. "Your crippled," I said, pointing at Nat. "You're grounded." I pointed at Rosalina. "And you get in my business," I pointed at Alex. "How is it fair that the three of you get to have people you like and hang out with them all the time and the rest of us don't? Except David."

"Fine, go," Rosalina said. "At least take an ear piece so we can come help if you need it."

"Okay," I said, taking the earpiece from her.

.

Starbucks is an amazing place. Kinda looks creepy when your in an alley behind it at 11pm, waiting for someone you barely know. I stood nervously, until I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my waist. I elbowed the person in the stomach, making them wince but not move. Since the person's legs were really close to mine, I took it as an opportunity to turn them into liquid. I turned around and turned them back into person. By the time they had reformed, I handed pulled the knife out of my boot.

"Who are you?" I asked sharply.

"Relax Kristina, it's me, Julian," he said. "You can put your knife away."

"Can I? Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" I asked.

"Come with me," Julian said. "We need to get out of here."

"No way in hell am I following you," I said. "I should just kill you now."

"I know you guys still have superpowers," he said. "I have superpowers too, and I'm here to help you."

I had no words. Except, "Then you're following me. I know I safe location and I'm actually someone who's trusted."

I spun around, shoving the knife in the gut of the person coming up behind me. "Don't you dare touch me," I said, then pulled it out. "Let's go." He didn't object as I quickly marched down the sidewalk, making my way back to Rosalina's place. I tapped my earpiece, turning it on. "I'm sensing class 6 danger, returning to base now."

 _Class 6?_ Rosalina asked.

"Strange male approached and tried to grab me with suspicious object in hand, showed him how pointy my knife is," I said.

 _Is he still with you?_

"Yes, and he claims to have superpowers," I said. "I think you should test him."

 _You're bringing him to my home?_

"Yes," I said.

"Ditch," Julian said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"How'd you see that before I did?" I asked.

"I can sense danger," he said, shrugging. He smiled a sweet smile, which is when I realized how close I was to him. And that Rosalina was trying to get my attention. I cleared my throat, stepping to back from him.

"What else can you do?" I asked, pulling down a fire escape ladder. I began climbing it with him behind me.

"I control water," he basically. "Freeze it, melt it, I can breath underwater, and move it. Kinda like Percy Jackson."

"Are you really comparing yourself to Percy Jackson? Then only demigod born of the first three gods?" He nodded as we reached a roof. "So how'd you get your 'powers?'"

"Same way you did," Julian said. "My uncle was taking me home and we passed by the Wolff apartment right when that thing happened."

"Does that mean your uncle has powers?"

"Well." he said kinda nervously. "That's what I needed to warn you guys about."

"I'm jumping off this building," I warned him, then leapt off the building into a manhole. If you were someone following us, I don't think you'd follow me into a manhole. He splashed into the sewer water next to me.

"No way am I ruining these perfectly good shoes," I said. "On my signal, jump." I counted to three, then told him to jump. We both jumped out of the sewer water at the same time, and I turned it into a solid. "Alright, we've got at least five minutes before someone flushes again, so let's hurry."

"Why are we going on this long adventure just to get to your secret location?" Julian asked as we ran on the frozen sewer water.

"Because if someone's following us, we'll lose them," I explained briefly. The frozen water fracked beneath us. "Great, get ready for a fight." I turned around, seeing something made out of—dear lord, it was made of stool. As in poop. "Rosalina, there is a monster made our of the shit of New Yorkers downs here." Rosalina laughed over my headset.

 _Do you need backup?_ Rosalina asked.

"Not until you hear me crying for help," I said through gritted teeth.

"Kristina Reyes, pleasure to meet to," poop monster said.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Always a charmer, Ms. Reyes," he said in a familiar voice. "Am I starting to ring a bell? Maybe this will: 'Get off your lazy ass, Reyes.'"

Guess Nat and Alex aren't the only ones with evil family. "Crazy Step Dad Seth." I said, shaking my head.

"Step Dad?" Julian asked.

 _You have a step dad?_ Rosalina asked.

"Alright Seth, I didn't think you'd take it literally when I said for you to become shit," I said, making him laugh.

"And now I'll be drowning you in it," he said.

"Nice chat, but I think I'll just take that kinetic energy," I said, doing exactly as I said I would. "That was easy. Now let's go Julian."

I grabbed his arm and turned us into gas.


End file.
